Boy Meets Girl
by babypop303
Summary: Sakura goes to the Sand Village to meet Sasuke but instead finds something she never expected: Gaara.
1. Meeting Temari

Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: I do not, however much I may want to, own any of the Naruto Characters.

_**Okay guys, sorry about the horrible plot line. This is my fisrt ever fan-fic. Please Leave me comments.**_

_Sakura's POV_

I watched as people passed me on the streets as I walked into the Sand Village. I couldn't help day dream as the sun shined down on me. It was such a peaceful village, so far. Granted it was the first time that I had ever been in the Sand Village in all my fifteen years, but so far I was taking it all in. There wasn't much going on today by the looks of things, but then again maybe there never was anything going on.

It was a wonder that I hadn't run into anyone yet considering how little attention I was paying to the strangers passing me. Of course, that was before I ran head first into a very questionable someone. I caught a glimpse of her fluffy blonde ponytails as we both fell backwards into the sand. I rubbed my head and dusted myself off as I stood up.

"Hey," She said anger burning in her words. "Watch where youare walking. There _are_ other people on the streets you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said minutely confused. "Sorry for running into you."

I noticed her scanning me up and down. Her greenish eyes bored holes into every inch of my body. In return I gave her a cool stare.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked slowly.

"What gave me away?" I asked with very little cheer in my voice.

"Nothing. I mean, I just haven't seen you around before, and I know most everyone in the village,"She answered.

"Yeah, I'm just meeting someone here. He's in the area, and we're staying here for about a week."

"I see. Would this someone be someone special?" Aswering her own question, she changed her mind. "Sorry. Uh.. that's kind of a personal question, and you don't even know my name let alone who i am or anything."

I couldn't help but giggle, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and don't worry about it. It's quite alright."

"I'm Temari. It's almost pleasant to meet you Sakura," She said smiling.

"Well, I should probably go find a place to see. Hopefully I'll see you around Temari, although next time I would prefer if I got to stay on my own two feet." I smiled and began to turn away.

"Sakura, wait," She said suddenly making me pause. "If you want, you could stay with my two brothers and I. We have plenty of room. I know you don't know anything about me, but I would be happy to give you a room while you are here."

I hesitated. I knew nothing of these people, and I knew nothing of what they were like. There was an internal war going on inside of me. Half wanting to agree. Half wanting to reject the offer and turn and walk away. However the side wanting to agree won the war, and I agreed to staying in her home as long as I wouldn't be in the way.


	2. Why Me?

Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: I do not, however much I may want to, own any of the Naruto Characters.

_**Okay guys, sorry about the horrible plot line. This is my fisrt ever fan-fic. Please Leave me comments.**_

_Chapter 1:Meeting Temari _

_Sakura's POV_

I watched as people passed me on the streets as I walked into the Sand Village. I couldn't help day dream as the sun shined down on me. It was such a peaceful village, so far. Granted it was the first time that I had ever been in the Sand Village in all my fifteen years, but so far I was taking it all in. There wasn't much going on today by the looks of things, but then again maybe there never was anything going on.

It was a wonder that I hadn't run into anyone yet considering how little attention I was paying to the strangers passing me. Of course, that was before I ran head first into a very questionable someone. I caught a glimpse of her fluffy blonde ponytails as we both fell backwards into the sand. I rubbed my head and dusted myself off as I stood up.

"Hey," She said anger burning in her words. "Watch where youare walking. There _are_ other people on the streets you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said minutely confused. "Sorry for running into you."

I noticed her scanning me up and down. Her greenish eyes bored holes into every inch of my body. In return I gave her a cool stare.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked slowly.

"What gave me away?" I asked with very little cheer in my voice.

"Nothing. I mean, I just haven't seen you around before, and I know most everyone in the village,"She answered.

"Yeah, I'm just meeting someone here. He's in the area, and we're staying here for about a week."

"I see. Would this someone be someone special?" Aswering her own question, she changed her mind. "Sorry. Uh.. that's kind of a personal question, and you don't even know my name let alone who i am or anything."

I couldn't help but giggle, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and don't worry about it. It's quite alright."

"I'm Temari. It's almost pleasant to meet you Sakura," She said smiling.

"Well, I should probably go find a place to see. Hopefully I'll see you around Temari, although next time I would prefer if I got to stay on my own two feet." I smiled and began to turn away.

"Sakura, wait," She said suddenly making me pause. "If you want, you could stay with my two brothers and I. We have plenty of room. I know you don't know anything about me, but I would be happy to give you a room while you are here."

I hesitated. I knew nothing of these people, and I knew nothing of what they were like. There was an internal war going on inside of me. Half wanting to agree. Half wanting to reject the offer and turn and walk away. However the side wanting to agree won the war, and I agreed to staying in her home as long as I wouldn't be in the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about that you guys. It's kind of pathetic I know but hopefully it will get a bit more exciting. Hopefully. And considering I know not yet how to add add a chapter I'll Just do it this way :]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:Why Me?<em>

_Gaara's POV_


End file.
